2nd Astral War
Energy Zapping Disaster, or more known as 2nd Astral War, is the latest huge event within Astral World, it is set in the main plot of Alterealm World. Side of War (First Arc) A large-scale war between many factions within Astral World caused by unknown energy draining phenomenon, as deities suspect each other, the civil war has been set. Xiara Side Xiara Faction, Abyss Guild VS Scarlet Side Order of The Guidance, Pristine Group, Soul Keepers Leader Equivalent Xiara Side Darklight Goddess Xiara, Abyss Queen Clarissa VS Scarlet Side Crimson Goddess Scarlet + Advisor Aria, Pristine Overseer Laviant, Shaman Bishop Somnia Side of War (Second Arc) After the cause of the disaster has been revealed, the side of war has been changed. United Faction of Astral World Xiara Faction, Abyss Guild, Soul Keepers, Pristine Group, Order of The Guidance VS The Culprit Possessed Xiara Leader Equivalent United Faction of Astral World Abyss Queen Clarissa, Pristine Overseer Laviant, Shaman Bishop Somnia VS The Culprit Accursed Goddess Amelia / Possessed Xiara Origin The disaster of energy zapping is caused by the secret 'second advent' of Amelia, using Order of The Guidance as a fuel of war and manipulating Scarlet and plan to take her as a new host, the second war has started all according to the very same deity who caused the first one. Result Both Xiara and Scarlet has been vanished as the result of the war, Order of The Guidance and Xiara Faction were heavily damaged and left leaderless. The entire Astral World is also suffers heavy damage overall, a lot more severe than the first war. Luckily Scarlet's remaining energy is materialized into solid energy crystal, makes the resurrection is possible. And with Amelia's power is now passed upon Xiara, her resurrection as become valid with the dark power. Despite the loss, the factions of Astral World has won the war against the dark deity, and banished Amelia once more and forever, but at a cost; Xiara has to passed on Amelia's darkness. After both of the deity's resurrection, Scarlet has returned to continue manage the Order of The Guidance and stabilize the order again. While Xiara, now accursed. Exiled in Pristine Group's main city, the Souria City. By masking all of her energy so that her energy signature cannot be detected and dressing like a normal native. Xiara Faction's leadership has been takeover by Light Princess Hime as a successor. Trivia * Scarlet does not appears in second arc 'roster' as she has been 'banished' around the end of first arc, around the same period as the revealing of the culprit. * During Xiara's exile, she is stated by the official as being banished forever, only the deities knows her real status. Thanks to her 'masking' of her dark energy, she is unable to be detected even by Pristine Group's technology. ** Xiara's appearance also changed, as she untied her signature twintail hair, her hair color also become pure black and white (the color tone of her left side) while her eyes no longer glowing, she unable to use her abilities (teleport, spectral blade summon, weapon summon, transformation, etc.) anymore and unable to turn her left eye into Amelia's Eye until she stopped her masking and living as a mere spirits, she also changed her cloth into more of a casual clothing version of her real cloth, she always wearing hat covering her face.